


Trust

by squiggledrop



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Masturbation, Past Rape/Non-con, Shooting Guns, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggledrop/pseuds/squiggledrop
Summary: Spencer and Reader have been dating for two months, and haven't done anything more than kiss. But, when Reader has to go undercover in a revealing outfit, Spencer finds Reader hard to resist.
Relationships: Reader & Other(s), Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 81





	Trust

You and Spencer had been dating for two months. It had been the most amazing two months of your life, but also the most sexually frustrating. Your nights consisted of heated make-out sessions followed by lots and lots of cuddling. Spencer was the first guy you dated that didn’t try and get in your pants on the first date, which was something you admired about him. However, his gentle and caring demeanor, one of that many reasons you fell in love with him, was starting to become the bane of your existence. Whenever you tried to have him move his hands away from their respectful, stationary position on your fully clothed waist, he would tense up. This broke your heart because the last thing you wanted to do was make your amazing, but insecurity-ridden, boyfriend uncomfortable.

You knew it wasn’t due to him not finding you appealing in that way because multiple times when he hadn’t heard you come home, you could hear him moaning your name through the sounds of water falling on his bare chest in the shower. One time you got up the courage to creak the door open and ask him if he wanted you to join him, but you were quickly met with him coughing, trying to cover up his previous activities, and saying that he was just washing off the last of the soap. He never mentioned what happened, and you respected his wishes of not questioning him about it any further. 

You wanted to feel his touch all over your body and for him to completely devour you, but you loved this man so much, that you would be willing to wait as long as he needed. The two of you had decided to take things slow when you first started dating, you just didn’t realize slow for Spencer Reid would be this agonizingly slow. 

That is why, when, for the first time since you had started dating, you had friction on your crotch that wasn’t just your own hand, and both your phones rang, you actually wanted to scream. That night, you and Spencer were having one of your usual kissing sessions in bed- which you wouldn’t trade for the world- when he pulled you onto his lap, therefore causing him to move his hands off your waist and grab your thighs, the tops of his fingers grazing your butt cheeks. Your heart raced at the feeling, causing you to moan even more into the kiss. Spencer smirked at the reaction he elicited from you and gripped your hips with even more fervor. Not wanting to overwhelm him, you began to gently rock your hips against him. You could feel the already formed bulge in his pants begin to grow, which you took as a sign to move with more purpose. The pleasure you felt was immeasurable, and you thought you might cry at how good the man you loved with your whole heart was making you feel. Just as Spencer let out the moans he had been holding back, your heart sank. He quickly jumped out from under you, and you could see the realization of what just happened wash over his face as he answered his phone. You sighed and reached for your own, dreading the sound of Hotch’s voice saying you were needed.

The two of you got ready in silence, not sure what to say about what had just happened. Spencer’s silence worried you, but when he grabbed your hand and kissed your head as you finished locking the front door, you knew everything would be okay because you had your goofy, loving Spencer by your side.

Garcia delivered the case, relaying that the unsub was killing prostitutes in Las Vegas. When the team arrived, you and Spencer were sent to set up at the local police precinct to get started on the geographical profile. After two days and two more bodies, the team had figured out who the unsub was and where he would be striking that night. 

“Alright, to catch him, we will need to go undercover so he’ll bring himself to us. (Y/l/n), you match his type and will be our best shot, are you okay doing this?”, Hotch said. Spencer looked up, a mixture of anger and terror violently swirling in his eyes.

“Of course”, you replied, gaining an even more intense look from Spencer.

“JJ and I will help you get ready”, Emily said.

“Alright, let’s get to work”, Hotch said. As everyone got up, you began to walk towards JJ and Emily when you felt a tug on your wrist. You turned around in confusion, only to be met by the piercingly concerned eyes of your boyfriend.

“Can we talk?” Spencer whispered in a gentle tone that juxtaposed his facial expression.

“Yeah, sure”, you replied and gave Emily and JJ a glance before Spencer took me into the empty file room next door.

“Is everything o-”

“Please don’t do this”, he interrupted with pleading eyes.

“Spencer, its just work. It’s no different than any other time we have to go undercover”, you reassured him. His eyes traced your body before he met your gaze and bit his lip.

“I just- This guy is dangerous (y/n). I don’t want you to get hurt.” Knowing this wasn’t the full story, you raised your eyebrows and gave a knowing look. When he still wouldn’t confess to what this really was about you sighed before continuing.

“Spence, we deal with guys like this all the time, I can handle myself and you and the rest of the team will be right there, and if that’s all, I really have to go get ready”, you said, glancing up at the clock above the door. Just as you were about to leave, you heard indistinguishable mumbles coming out of Spencer’s mouth. “Huh?”, you questioned.

“I...I don’t want you out there for any guy, especially this guy, just-just as something they feel they have the right to touch”, your eyes softened as you gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand with both of yours. You opened your mouth, but before you could say anything to relieve his anxieties, he said, “I just don’t want to see you get hurt again”. At this, you knew he was no longer talking about the case, and everything began to make sense. 

\---

Before you and Spencer were dating, you had gone on a date with a guy you met at a coffee shop. You had said hello to each other a few mornings in a row, and on the fourth day he asked you out. At first, you were reluctant because you had a massive crush on Spencer, but you decided you couldn’t just pine for him forever, so you agreed. That night, Spencer had received a call from you in tears, causing his heart to clench at the thought of you so upset. He came and picked you up on some random street corner and you got in, flashing him a small tear-stained smile as thanks for getting you. When you finally got back to your apartment, he parked the car and broke the silence.

“(Y/n), you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, and I don’t want to pry into your personal life”, at this you took in a sharp breath, trying hold back your tears, “but, I really need to know what happened so I can help you, okay?” He had looked up at you and went to place his hand on your thigh to reassure you that you were safe with him, but at his touch, you tensed and your eyes grew wide with terror and he quickly flinched back, as if you had electrocuted him.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you”, he said with guilt. The sadness on his face made you cry even more.

“I...I went out with this guy tonight”, you started, as Spencer’s face fell at thought of you with someone that wasn’t him, “He seemed nice and I was having fun. We-”, you chocked out another sob, “We went back to his place because the movie theater we were going to go to was closed, so we were just going to watch one there.” You stopped for a moment to try and catch your breath. You could feel Spencer’s eyes on you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to meet his gaze because you felt like such an idiot. You had poor judgment and went out with a jerk and had to call the guy you had the biggest crush on to come get you because you were a mess. “A couple minutes into the movie he kissed me, and it was nice so I kissed him back, but-but then he-he”, you closed your eyes, the painful image in your head causing you to break down again, “he started to touch me and I pushed him off because I wasn’t comfortable, but he just kept going… I didn’t know what to do and-Ugh! I can still feel his hands on me.” You finally looked up at Spencer who’s eyes were burning with anger.

“(Y/n)”, his voice was so soft, in direct contrast to his eyes, “I am so sorry that happened. You are such an amazing person, and you deserve someone who treats you as such.” You smiled at this and thanked him.

“Um, you don’t have to, but, could you stay with me tonight? I really don’t feel like being alone…”, you asked.

“Yeah!-uh-uh, yeah, yes of course”, he stammered, trying to conceal his excitement at getting to spend time with you because of the terrible circumstances that brought you to call him tonight. That night you asked him if he could stay in your bed with you, to which he happily obliged. In your sleep, you both had drifted towards each other. You woke up in each other’s arms with a grin plastered on your faces. From that night on it had become your routine to sleep while holding each other, and on the third night, you hesitantly placed a kiss on Spencer’s cheek, causing him to blush and place one on your cheek in return. The next morning you had woken up before him, so you let yourself admire the dark curls that brushed against his forehead and his cute nose with little crinkles from him scrunching it so much. When you moved your way to his beautiful plump, pink lips, you couldn’t help place a chaste kiss to his lips, causing his big hazel eyes to shoot open. After realizing what was happening, he smiled and melted into your kiss.

\---

Unknown to you until now, Spencer made himself a promise that night you called him full of tears: He would never do anything to cause you to hurt like that again. It all made sense. He never wanted anyone to touch you like that guy did, including himself, for fear he would make you uncomfortable or do something you didn’t want. 

“Spence…That guy didn’t take no for an answer. But, I know you-”

“Yeah well neither does this unsub!”, he shouted, cutting you off. It pained you to see how much this hurt him, but you really had to go do your job if you wanted to stop him from killing again tonight. Before giving Spencer a kiss on the cheek, you made a mental note to show him all the things he could do to you without hurting you when this was all over. Well, maybe him hurting you a little bit wouldn’t be such a bad thing with what you had planned.

“Look, I have to go. I love you”, you said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you”, he sighed in defeat, with a grin on the half of his face that you placed your lips on.

When Emily and JJ were done getting you ready, you looked in the mirror in amazement. You were never super confident in showing off your body, but this outfit left very little to the imagination. You couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of Spencer’s face when he would see you in this.

You stepped out of the bathroom, everyone’s eyes falling on you. You shrugged and walked towards Spencer so he could put your mic on you. As you walked towards him his eyes were glued to you. For someone who you were dating and had spent the past 63 nights in the same bed as you, even he hadn’t seen this much of you. You were wearing a skin-tight black dress, that with one wrong move would expose the black lace panties you had on, which also didn’t cover very much. The dress was very low cut, leaving your breasts out on display as they bounced as you walked in your heels. You had never seen Spencer’s eyes this wide and you swore you could see a bit of drool as his mouth was left open in shock.

“Alright, wire me up doc”, you teased as you approached him with a smirk.

“Um, yeah, right”, he said as he broke out of his trace, and the two of you went back into the file room. Spencer’s hands hovered over your body as he hesitated to put the wire down your back. He took in a breath and fed it down the back of your dress. “Is this okay…”, he questioned, whispering in your ear. His breath on your neck made you shudder. You nodded in response and he stopped again for a moment before bringing the wire towards your right breast. “Uh, here, I’ll let you do this part…”, he sheepishly looked away.

“Could you do it, please? You have steadier hands than me and the last thing we need is him seeing the wire”. Spencer looked in your eyes before nodding and grabbing the wire. His hands brushed against your breast, causing your breath to hitch at the sensation. He quickly dropped the wire and looked at you with scared, apologetic eyes.

“I’m so sorry-” he started, but you grabbed his hand and cut him off.   
“Spencer”, you smiled at him, bringing his hand back to where it was, “it’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong. That felt nice, I just, I’ve never felt you do it before. It was just new okay, but... good, really good”, your angelic laugh released the tension in his face and he bit his bottom lip, holding back a smile. He finished attaching the wire, his movements causing you to shift from how turned on you were. He looked up at you, and you brought him in for a kiss. His hands gently laid on your waist and your hands ran through his hair. When you broke apart, breathless, you gave him another quick kiss. “Alright, let’s go catch this guy”, you winked at him, causing him to smile and shake his head at how you could be making jokes right before meeting a serial killer face to face.

“We’ll be right there the whole time, and I promise we won’t let anything happen to you”, he said sincerely.

“I know you will”, you smiled. He interlocked your hands as you left the file room. As you headed for the door to head to the black SUVs, you could hear Derek behind you saying “My man” at the sight of Spencer’s disheveled, more than normal, hair. You gave Spencer’s hand a quick squeeze as you both laughed and shook your heads at Derek’s comment. Spencer held your hand for dear life and didn’t let go the entire ride there, and when he finally had to let go, he brought your hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on your knuckles. He wished you luck as you walked into the brisk night air.

You saw the unsub’s car approach you, and your heart rate sped up, but you took a breath and calmed down. You turned your head and gave him a lustful smile and you leaned on the open passenger window.

“How much?” he asked, getting out of his car.  _ Shit, _ you thought, the team never planned on him getting out and forcefully taking the girls, you always thought they got in willingly and then he took control over them. Your heart rate sped back up again. “I said, how much?”, he growled while grabbing your arm. You tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. But, before you could even let out a scream, you heard the voice of the man you loved with all your heart.

“FBI! Let her go! You are under arrest for the murder of five women”, Spencer shouted at the unsub. The unsub tightened his grip on your arm, causing you to wince. He reached for his gun in his pocket, but before he could, Morgan shot him in the arm, causing him to drop the gun. As he stumbled backward, you freed your arm and ran to Spencer, who enveloped you in a hug. You closed your eyes and put your cheek to his neck as his arms warmed your cold, and still very exposed, body. Feeling you shaking under him, he handed you his FBI jacket, which you gladly took as he draped it over your shoulders before bringing you in for another hug. He put one hand in your hair and whispered in your ear, “I’m so sorry (y/n), I promised nothing would happen. I’m so sorry he hurt you”, he said, pulling away slightly to examine your bruising arm from where the unsub grabbed you. 

“Hey… Spence…”, you said wiping a tear off his cheek, “none of this is your fault, we didn’t know he would get out of the car. I’m totally fine, and you saved me okay? I’m fine and I’m safe because you were there okay?”, he nodded as you wiped another one of tears away before he brought you to his chest again. “Come on, let’s go home,” you said as you brought him in for a quick kiss. However, much to your surprise, as you started to pull away, he cupped your cheeks and brought you into a deep kiss, you reciprocated, causing him to smile. “Hey um, maybe we can go back to the hotel so you can help me take my wire off”, you said in between kisses, pushing up against him even more. He smiled and let out a breathy laugh.

“Yeah, I’d like that”. You walked back to the black SUV, Spencer stopping you and putting his arm out protectively as Morgan took the bandaged and handcuffed unsub to the back of the police car. You looked up at Spencer with pure love because you trusted him and knew he would never hurt you.

When you made it back to the hotel room, you closed the door and took Spencer by the hand, setting him down at the edge of the bed. You stood in between his legs so that he was face to face with your chest. You brought his hands up to your chest and he took the wire out. You turned around but grabbed his hand before he fed it out of the back of your dress, causing Spencer to tense with fear that he did something wrong, a face you had seen far too many times.

“It might be easier if you unzip me and then take the wire out”, you suggested coyly.

“Oh um, are you sure?”, he asked, hesitant to touch you again. You looked down at him and could see the bulge that had formed in his pants.

“Yes, there is nothing I am more sure of”, you said while rubbing your thumb over his cheek. You turned back around and sat in his lap. His hands hovered over your zipper and then he began to slowly unzip it. You could feel the bulge growing in his pants with each inch of your back that became more exposed. As you felt his hands trace down your back, you became more and more turned on and you could feel your black panties getting wetter by the second. Desperate for some relief, you shifted your hips, causing Spencer to let out a quiet moan and his bulge to grow even bigger. When he finally got the wire out, you stood back up and turned around so he was once again staring at your breasts. Because your dress was unzipped, the shoulders of the dress began to fall, exposing even more of your chest. You smirked at seeing Spencer stare at your breasts, unable to peel his eyes away.

“You can touch me”, his eyes grew wide, realizing what he had been staring at and he looked up into your eyes, making sure not to break contact.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare”, he said sheepishly.

“Spencer”, you let out a soft chuckle, “You are my boyfriend, it’s okay, I want you to stare. I’d be a bit concerned if you didn’t like what you saw… You do right? You do like what you see?”, you said with a smaller waver to your voice.

“Of course I do! I-I, (y/n) I think you are the most beautiful person in the world. I would stare at you all day if I could, I mean, I kinda do.”

“Then touch me”, you almost whined, desperate for some friction to your crotch.

“I… I just don’t want to hurt you...”   
“You won’t.”

“But what if I do. I couldn’t live with myself if I knew I ever hurt you or made you uncomfortable”, he said staring at the floor. You brought his chin up to meet your gaze.

“Spencer, I want you to touch me, okay? I want this. And I trust you. I know that if for some reason I ask you to stop, you will. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable either, so if you don’t want this that is also totally okay, and we can just kiss and cuddle like normal okay? I love doing that too.” Spencer looked at you with such love your heart fluttered.

“I really want this, but only if you do too”, he said grabbing your hands and running his thumbs over your knuckles.

“I really do”, you said as you leaned in to kiss him. When your lips met he stood up and spun you so that the backs of your knees were against the bed. He ran his hands up and down your back, hinting at what he wanted to do.

“Is this okay?”, he asked. You nodded. He began to pull your dress down as he left sloppy kisses down your neck. Your exposed skin was on fire and everywhere he touched sent shocks of pleasure through your body. He pushed you onto the bed and got on top of you. His kisses got lower as he began to kiss the outline of your very much see-through lace bra. You were squirming beneath him as he sucked on the soft skin of your breasts, surely leaving marks to be admired for days to come. Your hands laced through his hair and your hips jolted up towards him in hopes of any form of release. He smiled into your skin and moved his hands down to the hem of your dress. He played with it before taking his mouth off of your breast and he looked you in the eyes.

“Is this okay?”, he asked.

“Yes, please Spencer, yes please.” With that he pulled your dress off your body, leaving you writhing beneath him in your soaked lace panties and bra. You lifted your arms up to start unbuttoning his shirt. You pushed it off his shoulders and ran your arms down in lean arms and then up to his subtly toned chest. “Please, Spence, I need you…” Hearing you beg for him made his heart do somersaults. He brushed his hands over your hips and slowly pulled down your panties, exposing you to him. He looked at you with desire.

“Is this okay?”, he asked, motioning towards your dripping entrance.

“Yes, please”, and that was all he needed before smiling up at you and connecting his mouth to your slit. He ran his tongue up and down you, eliciting loud moans from your mouth. He sucked on your clit and then ran his tongue in circles. You had been imagining this for months, and now that it was finally happening, it didn’t take long for you to come, your whole body shaking, your thighs tightening around his head, and his ears filling with you moaning his name. When you finally came down, you looked up at Spencer who stared back, matching your lustful gaze.

“You are so beautiful”, he said, running his fingers along every curve of your body. You looked down to see he was about to burst out of his pants. “Was that okay?”, he asked. 

“That, Dr. Reid, was more than okay, that was perfect.” He chuckled at you calling him doctor and placed a kiss to your forehead. He didn’t know it was possible to love someone this much. He thought his heart might burst.    
“I want you”, you said longingly.

“You have me”, Spencer replied with a confused smile, not quite understanding what you were saying.

“No, I want you, in me, please. I need you so bad”, Spencer’s eyes shot wide open.

“Are you sure?”, he said, running his hand over your cheek.

“I have never been more sure.” His smile grew to match yours and his mouth was back on yours, kissing you like he had been lost in the desert and you were the oasis he finally found. 

You reached down to his waist, “Is this okay?”, you asked. He nodded and hummed into your mouth. You unbuckled his belt and threw it to the side. You then undid his pants and ran your hands over his bare hips and up to his back, lightly scratching your nails into his skin, he moaned in response, jolting his hips towards you. He broke apart from the kiss to remove his pants and boxers to reveal his very hard length. You stared in amazement. Sure, you had felt your fair share of Spencer’s erections through his pants while kissing and cuddling, but this was even better than you imagined.

“Are you sure you want this?”, he asked as he positioned himself above you, his member ghosting over your entrance.

“Yes.” That was all it took and he slowly started to insert himself into you. You sucked in a sharp breath from feeling him inside you. The stretch hurt a bit, but it felt so good. Spencer noticed the discomfort you felt and immediately stopped. You looked up at him, wondering why he stopped when he felt so good.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”, he asked, searching your face for an answer.

“No, I’m great. Please don’t stop. You feel so good”, you whimpered, caressing his cheek. He nodded sheepishly, trying to hold back a smirk, and continued. When he bottomed out you both let out a moan, and he stayed there for a moment to let you adjust. 

“Okay, I’m good”, you smiled at him, “please move”, you begged as your hips thrust upward. He started kissing you again as he began to move at a slow pace, as not to hurt you. You moaned into his kiss and whispered into his mouth, “Faster, please. Ruin me.” Spencer, completely enchanted by you, hanging onto every sound that came out of your mouth, happily obliged and began to thrust harder and faster. “Mmmuhhh Spence… Fuck… MMM Spence!”, you moaned. He was so high off of you he began to zone out in how good you felt.

“You feel so good (y/n), you feel so good around me”, he panted between kisses. You could tell that you were so close, but there was something you wanted to do first.

“Spence, wait…”, you said, putting your hand on his chest. He froze. Horrified he hurt you. You took his chin in your hand and met his gaze, “Can I ride you?”, you asked softly.

“Yea-Yeah, yes, yes please”, he said relieved. He turned both of you so that you were on top. You hovered on his tip, tracing circles at your entrance. You slowly lowered yourself as he moaned your name until he was fully inside you. Se stared at you and reached for the clasps of the bra you still had on. “Is this okay?” You smiled and nodded as he unhooked your bra, releasing your breasts. He ran his hands over them, causing you to tip your head back in pleasure. You tightened around him, causing him to thrust into you at the sensation. You took that as your cue to start. You began rocking your hips, grinding on him as he grabbed your hips and dug his fingers into your sides. You began to bounce up and down on him, picking up your pace as you moaned even louder. Spencer was in pure bliss, looking at you ride him, moaning his name, as your breasts bounced in synch with your hips. He ran his hands over your ass and gave a tight squeeze, causing you to squeal. 

“Spence”, you warned, “I’m close.”

“Me too”, he moaned. As you came down, he thrust up into you hard, causing both of you to reach your climax together. You both sat there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of one another. Spencer sat up, still inside of you, and you leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around you. “I need to clean you up”, he whispered as he pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“In a minute…”, you said, “You feel so good”, not wanting to lose the full feeling you had with him inside you. So that’s exactly what you did. You stayed, sat on Spencer’s lap, him still inside you, holding each other in your arms as you laid your head on his shoulder. He was so warm, and you loved the feeling of your bare chests together. After a few minutes of holding each other, he finally got you to get up so he could take care of you. He got a wet wash towel with warm water and came back to clean you off before doing the same to himself. He crawled under the covers with you and pulled you into his chest, his arms enveloping you in his warmth. He placed a kiss to the top of your head as you put your head in the crook of his neck.

“(Y/n)?”, you hummed in response, your eyes still closed, “I love you so much. Thank you for trusting me and letting me be with you”. You opened your eyes and looked up at him.

“Thank you for loving me and for always respecting me. I love you, more than you will ever know”, you said before placing a kiss to his cheek. He smiled in response and pulled you closer, never wanting to let go.


End file.
